<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【蓝莓波斯】【R】光的延续 by xmm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235217">【蓝莓波斯】【R】光的延续</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmm/pseuds/xmm'>xmm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:54:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmm/pseuds/xmm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Edge不知道说什么好，他预支了下辈子的耐心才能开口，高傲，愤怒，无奈，脸上满是冰霜，“再他妈说一遍，我不是奥特曼。”</p><p>“没事。”蓝莓茫然地微笑，“在华丽的杉斯面前你不用隐藏自己。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blue/Edge, Sanspapy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【蓝莓波斯】【R】光的延续</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
蓝莓波斯，确定关系前提。很深情的傻屌文。</p><p>*</p><p>凌晨两点，Fell刚从便利店里出来，接到兄弟的电话。</p><p>那边听起来像老式收音机，混着另一个音调较高的声音，应该是两骨缠斗在一起。</p><p>谨慎的Fell心里一沉，如果没错，声音的主人应该是他兄弟的男朋友，蓝莓最近来他家小住两天。</p><p>他兄弟的品位他一向感觉没什么问题，只是在找对象这件事上。Fell回想起他第一次见到蓝莓，小伙子身穿马里奥同款蓝色背带裤，不是来修水管。他怀中抱着一纸袋的杂货，问道：“你们要不要尝尝我做的泰罗塔可。”</p><p>“泰罗塔可？”Fell哈哈大笑，“老弟你也看奥特曼啊？”</p><p>“华丽的杉斯喜欢泰罗的披风，”蓝莓将胡萝卜切成两个半月牙形状，装饰在塔可饼的两端，“也和你兄弟的披风很像，酷毙了。”</p><p>Fell来了兴致，红色瞳孔忍不住发亮。</p><p>“那你必须和我聊聊，泰罗和我兄弟…哪个更酷毙？”</p><p>这问题仿佛讨人嫌的亲戚问“爸爸和妈妈你喜欢谁”，蓝莓忍不住思忖。</p><p>“闭嘴，”帕派瑞斯系着围裙瞪着Fell，“你们怎么敢把恐怖而伟大的帕派瑞斯和这种幼稚玩意儿放在一起比较？”</p><p>“确实没什么可比性。”蓝莓摸着圆下巴点头。</p><p>高骷髅居高临下，拿出看神经病的目光扫视二位。</p><p>“不许再讨论奥特曼！”</p><p>“嘿，嘿，别这样，兄弟……”</p><p>“叫我BOSS！”</p><p>Fell耸耸肩，“好，”他怪声怪气，“boo-ss。我只是觉得你应该成熟点，这世界上当然是有奥特曼。”</p><p>蓝莓郑重地点头，“没错，承认吧BOSS，泰罗是存在的。”</p><p>“存在你妈。”</p><p>“我……”</p><p>Fell捂住小年轻的嘴，“老弟，这次我来说。”</p><p>他迎着兄弟的目光，“boss，老弟，骷髅本就没妈。”</p><p>帕派瑞斯拿起锅铲向矮骷髅方向扔去。蓝莓拉住旁边男朋友兄弟的外套，魔法的颜色围绕在后者附近，残影冲他微笑道，“到晚饭了再叫我回来。”</p><p>锅铲碰碎了两块抹灰墙皮，“哐当”一声掉在地上。面对气势汹汹的厨师，蓝莓宁死不屈。</p><p>“我再给你一次机会……”</p><p>“不许这么凶！帕派瑞斯！”蓝莓理直气壮地双手叉着他的短腰，“奥特曼是存在的！”</p><p>——那时的声音此时与听筒中重合，里面同时响起了一句“奥特曼是存在的”。</p><p>“…废物东西！——我说，从我身上下来，别让我再讲第二遍……”</p><p>蓝莓也算是人畜无害，看帕派瑞斯被那小子搞跳脚的样子，有时候也省下他不少的时间。</p><p>“帕派瑞斯，”Fell“嘿嘿”笑出两声，“嗝-以我对那小子的了解，他不会……”</p><p>电话里面的骂声戛然而止。</p><p>“帕派瑞斯？”</p><p>“…你他妈给这小畜生喝了什么？他怎么能醉得这么厉害！”Edge再次开口时一字一句吼道。</p><p>“放轻松，兄弟，只是两杯牛奶，”Fell说，他想一下，“完了，那小子也-也没和我说过他醉奶啊。”</p><p>“你现在敢回家我就扭掉你的脑袋，”Edge冷酷阴森道，“不，明天见到你我也要——”</p><p>电话中突发一阵慌乱，再听时已变成忙音。<br/>
　　<br/>
Fell诧异，随即大感不妙。他拨通另一个电话号码。</p><p>“哈喽呀？”</p><p>“老子去你家避两天风头。”</p><p>……</p><p>半个小时前，蓝莓打算坐在沙发上通宵看特摄片，却喝了两口牛奶而断片。半个小时后，他摇摇晃晃的找厕所，每步都像踩在奥特之母柔软温暖的胸脯上。</p><p>迎接他的并非是母性的光环，奥特之母似乎没有了那样温和仁心与双马尾，挣扎着想啃他胳膊骨，就好像是绝味鸭脖。</p><p>蓝莓大惑不解，“玛丽，你饿了吗？为什么要啃我。”</p><p>谁是玛丽啊？</p><p>“滚开，”Edge厌恶地推搡他，这小子半夜不睡觉硬着凑过来，残留的牛奶味因为距离太近而向他这边入侵，闻得他直犯恶心，一巴掌冲蓝莓颧骨上扇去，“你给我醒醒！”</p><p>蓝莓眼疾手快，抓住他的动作。</p><p>“你果然不是玛丽，”小年轻皱眉，他仔细观察刚刚捉住的有力的手腕，“你是泰罗？”</p><p>“我是他妈要杀了你的那个骷髅！”</p><p>“哦，”蓝莓恍然大悟，“你是BOSS？”</p><p>由于咆哮得太过于频繁，Edge喘着气瞪着他，蓝莓才发现自己坐在他肋骨上。“下来。”他咬牙道，“我要被你压碎了。”</p><p>蓝莓却没有应该有的动作，打着令骨作呕的奶嗝。<br/>
　　<br/>
“帕派瑞斯，你听我说，”他傻笑，“华丽的杉斯刚才看见奥特曼显灵了。”</p><p>“下来！”</p><p>“哎，你怎么还不信？”</p><p>和醉鬼讲道理如同对牛弹琴，“哪有什么奥特曼…操你的，你给我仔细想，”Edge不屑地将他从身体上推下去，半起身道，“你刚才都干了什么？”</p><p>“嗝-我看见了奥特曼。”</p><p>“再想！”</p><p>蓝莓真的仔细思考一番，他再次恍然大悟，“难道……刚才奥特曼就是你？”<br/>
　　<br/>
“这世界上根本就没有——”</p><p>“BOSS！”蓝莓眼眶内光点如猫咪兴奋扩大。</p><p>“你是奥特曼？我懂了，BOSS，原来你说世界上没有奥特曼，”蓝莓露出尊敬的目光，“是因为你要保密身份。”</p><p>“？”</p><p>“你变身棒呢。”</p><p>“你再敢说一句话……”</p><p>那只短手胡乱将睡衣抓出纹路。刚刚挣扎时被不断摩擦，Edge不知道自己什么时候已经半勃。</p><p>他们确定关系已有两个月，只在告白那天做过一次。身体似乎把蓝莓的动作识别成爱抚，更隐蔽的部位还没被碰到，已经兴致冲冲地微微湿润，仿佛告诉蓝莓他有多么欲求不满。</p><p>Edge痛恨这副不听使唤的身体。他憋着气，计划钳住那只手，蓝莓却先他一步，摸到某处时一愣，感觉到对方正发硬地抵着他的手心。</p><p>矮骷髅的呼吸浑浊得发散，Edge的“停”在那只手试探着上下滑动时吞了回去，蓝莓的动作笨拙而好奇——他太久，太久没被这样爱抚过了，顶端只是被指尖不经意摩擦就殷勤地冒水，意志不需要并非代表身体不需要。</p><p>“我，”蓝莓顿了顿，“我摸到你的奥特曼变身棒了…咦？刚才没这么硌手啊？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>蓝莓顶着那张蠢脸凑过来，醉奶味的气息全喷在他脸上，“你真是奥特曼，我好高兴，我终于见到活的奥特曼，不枉活了二十三岁。”</p><p>“？”Edge反应过来，“你他妈明明上次告诉我你只比我大一岁！”</p><p>“这不重要，快让我看看你的变身棒。”</p><p>他绝不会纡尊降贵去吻一个该死的矮子，现在恨不得拿点什么堵住那张似乎永远说不出好话的嘴。操，他老哥没有多余的袜子？</p><p>蓝莓顺着滚烫的变身棒往下。Edge爪子掐上他肩膀，愤怒被情热污染得一点也不像。命运牵扯他的手往后面触碰，蜜穴深处恬不知耻地哭泣，将床单洇出一块深色斑点。<br/>
　　<br/>
两片软肉羞耻地颤抖，邀请短而粗的手指放进浅处抽动。</p><p>“你这里怎么会湿成这样，BOSS……”小年轻举起一手湿黏，惊叹地夸赞简直快让高骷髅恨不得找个地缝钻进去。</p><p>“闭、闭嘴！”Edge咒骂一句，音量却不住小了些，毕竟已经两个月，“你…给我进来。”</p><p>“啊？你在说什么？”</p><p>“你！……”</p><p>醉奶鬼听话地脱下裤子。他早就硬得发疯，只是尽量忍着。</p><p>他不稳地打量对方饥渴着收缩的穴口，与那张圆脸极其搭不上边的老二贴上穴缝磨蹭，龟头摩擦过阴蒂时令骨颤着忍耐声音。</p><p>蓝莓不知道从哪里学来的伎俩，Edge满脸通红地悄悄扭动脊椎，似乎想被哪次失误的动作被干到最深。</p><p>即使如此，善良的蓝莓没注意到这举动，还在为世界和平担忧。</p><p>“进去，不会让变身棒故障吧。”</p><p>Edge不知道说什么好，他预支了下辈子的耐心才能开口，高傲，愤怒，无奈，脸上满是冰霜，“再他妈说一遍，我不是奥特曼。”</p><p>“没事。”蓝莓茫然地微笑，“在华丽的杉斯面前你不用隐藏自己。”</p><p>随即最后磨蹭了几下，中气十足地宣誓，“BOSS！我要进来了！”</p><p>“等——”</p><p>即刻小年轻捅进去的力道令Edge只能扭曲着音调抱紧他。老二挤开高热湿嫩的甬道往最深处滑，太粗了，Edge被一下顶得腿下意识盘住他的短腰，止不住地吸气。</p><p>“老天，你里面好热，还在、在吸我，”蓝莓等他熟悉一会儿，“你还好吗，帕派？”</p><p>“我没有！”Edge红着眼睛道，“还有不许…嗯，这么叫我。”</p><p>“对不起。”蓝莓认真道歉，他缓缓将老二从汁水淋漓的软穴内拔出一段，立即被抱得更紧。</p><p>Egde闷着声音说道：</p><p>“呜…你先、不要动。”</p><p>蓝莓无师自通地凑上前吻住不知所措的骨，Edge迷蒙地接受了它，甚至被亲得有点缺氧，双眼前遮上一层水雾。蓝莓一如既往不听话，抓着骨盆拔出一段又捅回去，来回几下就令骨受不了，高骷髅脆弱地扯紧床单，很快被蓝莓的东西搅动着磨开热穴深处。</p><p>那根变身棒显眼地横在他们之间。</p><p>蓝莓激动地握住它，眼睛都要湿润——这是他第一次仔细观察，这样一根变身棒，不知保卫地球躲避了多少外星人的入侵——仿佛是一把钥匙，一把振兴国家造福人民，带领全民奔向小康的钥匙。</p><p>甜蜜的快乐侵蚀了Edge的反应能力，被摸上前面时没办法控制好自己的表情，还记得拿手捂住脸。再被干几下，掺上呜咽的呻吟淫荡地拔高了一个音调。粗大到过分的老二依旧毫不留情地顶在刚刚高潮过的秘处。</p><p>Edge耐不住推身上的骨。</p><p>“停下……呜，不要再……”</p><p>“你知道的、知道的，我喜欢你，因为我-嗝…”蓝莓想到什么说什么，喃喃出声，“不管你是不是奥特曼，帕派瑞斯。”<br/>
　　<br/>
Edge没有富余回复这话，他自己绝望地在高潮余韵间被干到潮吹，长腿乱蹬着想躲。<br/>
　　<br/>
而充满奶味的呼吸急促着安慰他，“没事的，再忍忍…嗯，再忍一下就好。我马上就……”</p><p>蓝莓没什么章法，他恨不得每下都捅到最深。嫩肉立即听话地缠上来吮吸，吸得他头脑发昏。直到Edge被凶狠的动作顶得咬上他的肩膀，突如其来的痛感令蓝莓终于低低地呻吟起来——他抵在最敏感的地方一股一股射精，又半天才想起退出来，多余的精液混着淫水没了堵住的东西，从还在抽搐的穴口肆无忌惮地向外涌。</p><p>他平日间凶悍的男朋友憔悴得简直像刚哭过。而醉奶的小年轻，罪该万死的矮子，没注意到这表情。摇摇晃晃两下，压上身下骨就没了意识，还不忘喃喃着“迪迦”，经典正义的主题曲轻抚那张圆脸，令小年轻立即陷入甜甜的深梦。在梦中，蓝莓如愿以偿变成了纯洁美丽的光。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　fin<br/>
　　<br/>
　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>